The Daily Life of Philippines
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: Join Philippines as she explores the world, has fun, eats TONS of mangoes, and even find LOVE! OC Centric. Fem!Philippines used. Rated T for language.
1. Ms Philippines has Arrived

**AN: I AM MEAN TO MYSELF. Why? I started a whole new story. While others need to be updated. OH WELL~! **

**This is a new story about, well. The Daily Life of Philippines. My OC. Please, no flaming. Criticism is highly recommended. Now go read~!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia: Axis Powers is an anime by Hidekaz Himarayu. I do not own anything, except for the plot and Piri-tan. This is purely fan-made work.**_

* * *

It was yet ANOTHER world meeting. Not much changed… Actually, hold that thought. A girl just walked in.

They were staring at her. She was staring at them. The girl had a puffy white blouse, red skirt and a red sash. She had a tan complexion, brown eyes, and a red headband that held back her neat black hair. The nations were confused. Did a HUMAN just walk in? Oh, god. As the thought struck the nations' minds, all hell broke loose. Alfred screamed, "RANDOM HUMAN IN THE WORLD MEETING!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Ohayo, Piri-tan."

"Kamusta, Kuya Japan."

"MI HIJA~! Papa missed you!"

"Hello po, papa!"

"Did you forget me? Tch. Mango bitch…"

"Why would I forget my Kuya Lovi?"

The nations froze. Kiku, Antonio, and Lovino know the girl. So, that means she's safe, right? They looked on as 'Piri-tan' walked up to Alfred. She sized him up, looking at him from head to toe. Then…

***slap***

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**

The girl smiled, "That was for not recognizing me, tanga." She then went up to the podium and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone. I am Maria Clara dela Cruz, or the Republic of the Philippines. It's a pleasure to go to my first world meeting." Ludwig cleared his throat, obviously not one of the nations that panicked. "Thank you for that greeting, Miss Philippines. You may now take a seat." Maria smiled, "Please call me Maria."

She then sat down in between Kiku and Feliciano. The Italian tapped her on the shoulder and smiled, "Maria! Ve~ It's been so long! Since the Spanish colonization, right?" Maria turned to Feliciano, and then… "FELIIIIII! YOU'RE STILLL SO CUTE!" She glomped him. Feliciano coughed, "Can't… breathe…" Giggling, Maria let go of him and sat back down.

Another person tapped the girl's shoulder. Maria turned around to see Alfred with a red cheek. "Hey Maria. Sorry for freaking out about you. I forgot. Can I have a hug now?" Maria laughed, "Sure!" The two hugged, and the meeting started.

* * *

"So, Maria, how did you like the meeting?"

"It was okay… But we made no progress, though!"

"Just like the stories I have heard."

"Mr. Noynoy, it's WAAAY more than no progress. It was chaos."

"So I guess you would like to go from now on..?"

"YES~!"

* * *

**AN: Beginning chapter is short. WAAAY SHORT. Don't worry, things will get longer, if I have a say in it. Wait, I do! **

**Oh, just forgot. Maria looks like she's 18. Whoops… And about her being too Mary Sue… I'm going to need help along the way.**

**And NOW…. I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK! Do you guys want the next chapters to be history, or omake AND history? Your choice. Go review!**


	2. America messed up a few movies

**AN: Ooh, another chappie! :D I really don't know why I did this.. Forgive me... And on the ask thingie… I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY JUST ON PIRI-TAN'S HISTORY! Keep a watch on those, lovelies!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia: Axis Powers is an anime by Hidekaz Himarayu. I do not own anything, except for the plot and Piri-tan. This is purely fan-made work.**_

* * *

**February 12, 2010:**

"Ohayo, Piri-tan."

"Kuyaaa!"

Kiku stepped back a little as Maria glomped him. "Ready to go?" Maria smiled, "Of COURSE! I can't wait to see how they turned The Lightning Thief into a movie!" The Japanese man gave out a chuckle. "Hai, let's go." The two Asians then walked to Kiku's car as they drove to the movie theater.

At the theater, Kiku looked on as Maria ordered a large bucket of popcorn, regular sodas, and even smuggled some Pocky in. The girl was a genius. And eats a lot. Maria caught up to Kiku amd asked, "Ready?" As they walked in the dark room, Kiku replied, "I thought you wouldn't be."

After the movie, Kiku and Maria stormed out of the movie theater. In the car, there was silent, until…

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_**What. The HELL. Did I just WATCH?!" **_

"Please calm down, Piri-tan."

"Don't tell me you LIKED the movie!"

"I didn't. They took out many good parts."

"Parts?! Annabeth is a BLONDE, not a BRUNETTE!"

"And Clarisse was not there..."

"Don't EVEN get me started about the bathroom scene. MY FAVORITE PART, AND THEY FREAKIN' CUT IT OUT!"

"Do you need some tea to calm down?"

"Yes, kuya..."

"Hai, I'll go make some when we get home."

* * *

**June 4, 2010:**

"HIII KUYAAAAA!"

"Piri-tan. Ready to go see The Last Airbender?"

Maria nodded, though not so enthusiastically. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

**After the movie...**

At Maria's house, the two were sitting in her living room, sipping tea. Kiku asked, "Do you want to rant?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_**What the HELL, ALFRED?!"**_

"He messed it up. Avatar is his, and he messed it up. Another fail. Baka..."

"The actors looked like they were doing ballet!"

"If I was there and I had to fight them, I could just go over and smack them upside the head while they did the ballet."

_**"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"**_

* * *

Most of the nations have gotten the Hunger Games craze. Basically, everyone was NUTS over Katniss and Panem. After world meetings, you could always hear something along the lines of,

"Team Peeta!"

"Wrong, Amerique! Team Gale!"

"Bloody hell, it's like the Twilight wars... Stupid vampires and werewolves."

"Watch your mouth, England."

"Oh, sorry about that Romania."

So, yeah. And March 27, 2012 waa the debut of the movie.

* * *

**March 27, 2012:**

"Hi Piri-tan..."

"Hi Kuya..."

Kiku sighed, "Do you want to go?" Maria smiled weakly, "Of course..." And the two went off.

* * *

There was a short meeting the next day about, you guessed it. The Hunger Games. Ludwig started off the meeting. "The movie was actually good..." Elizaveta chimed in, "But something's off. Something different about the book and movie..."Almost at once, nations put in their thoughts.

"I know, aru. It's been bugging me to no end."

"Ve~I thought it was fine!"

"There was something off, and I can't seem to put my finger on it..."

But one voice rang through the room. "I know what's wrong. Kiku and I do." Almost IMMEDIATELY, the nations heads turned towards the voice. "Maria. So, what was off about it?" Dimitri asked the Asian. "Well... It had the 4Kids Disease."

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"**_

Kiku sighed, "It means that the movie was altered so that it is kid-friendly. Not much of violence and gore, like the book describes it." It was a MIRACLE. The meeting room was quiet as the nations processed in their heads what Kiku said. Then, it hit them.

"Ohh... So THAT is what happened, aru."

"4Kids Disease... Hmm... We do have to shield the minds of innocence."

"If people already read the book, then how do you 'shield their minds', Angleterre?"

"Bloody frog, I'm just trying to find a good explanation."

* * *

After the Hunger Games meeting, (geez, fangirls/boys, much?) Alfred started to pack his things. Out of nowhere, a person grabbed his arms, and he was knocked out by SOMETHING. When Alfred woke up, he saw that he was in a dark room, and he was handcuffed to his chair. Suddenly, a figure turned on a desklight in what seems to be a desk in front of the American.

To his surprise, Alfred saw Maria and Kiku, but with grim faces. Alfred sputtered out, "W-what the hell is happening?" Kiku frowned, "Your movies. The Lightning Thief, The Last Airbender, and Hunger Games. Maria and I watched them all on their debut days." Maria continued, "We noticed something about all those movies. They have AT LEAST ONE thing in common." Then, the two spoke in unison. **"YOU MESSED THEM ALL UP." **

Alfred's eyes were wide open as he replied, "Wait, this is about movies?" Maria didn't acknowledge the American and continued. "Lightning Thief. Annabeth is a brunnete, Clarisse is missing, and a whole lot more that's messed up." Kiku picked it up from there. "The Last Airbender. They were doing BALLET, Alfred. Ballet. Need I continue?" Maria finished, "Finally, Hunger Games. You gave it the 4Kids Disease. 4 FREAKIN' KIDS DISEASE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Maria was about to lunge at the wide-eyed Alfred, but Kiku held her back. "No cuts and bruises. Slaps are okay."

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_**WHAT THE HELL, KIKU?!"**_

***slap***

"Aah... That felt good. Like I avenged Otakus everywhere."

"Can I try, Piri-tan?"

"Sure! You ARE the Father of Otaku-ism."

"... Otaku-ism?!"

***slap***

"HA! Kiku LIKES the name."

"Hai. I do."

* * *

***15 minutes later***

Alfred staggered out of a random storage closet, surprising Arthur. "Bloody hell, git. What happened?" Alfred stuttered, "H-hunger Games... Movies... A-airbender... Otaku-ism..." Arthur steadied the shaking American and noticed his unusually red cheeks. "Maria and Kiku got their revenge and slapped you for fifteen minutes?" Alfred weakly nodded.

"Oh, git. Let's go home."

"I-it hurts..."

"You're such a moron."

"Thanks, Engwand."

"D-did I just hear right?!"

"You're so cute when you stutter..."

* * *

**AN: Random. But I HAD to rant. Any more thoughts about the topic? And yes, I call it 'the 4Kids Disease.' The dates on there are actually the days the movie came out in the US.**

**Dimitri is Romania. I was stuck on that, or Damien. D names are coool... :3 **

**And the USUK in this... Sorry, can't resist. Dere!Iggy is ADOWABLE. And... LOL at Kiku. He likes The Father of Otaku-ism. So, please review and favorite. Maybe alert too!**


End file.
